This invention relates to para-carboalkoxy cyclohexanones defined according to the structure: ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 represents hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.7 alkyl and R.sub.2 represents methyl or ethyl and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of consumable materials.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) flavors to (or in) foodstuffs. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Nutty, raspberry, kernel-like, tart, unripened lime, bitter, lemony, green, caramel-like, maple sugar-like, maple/hazel-nut, and intense cocoa and coffee, fresh almond aroma and taste with blueberry-like and coffee nuances are particularly desirable for uses in many foodstuff flavors, particularly in raspberry ice cream flavors, cooked raspberry pies, blueberry pies and the like.
Fruity, woody, strawberry-like, raspberry-like, green, fresh floral, jasmine-like, lemony, burnt maple, maple/nutty, meaty, cocoa, coffee and valerian-like aromas with woody, ionone-like, sweet raspberry-like, licorice-like, jasmine-like, citrusy, lemon, and toasted almond undertones are particularly desirable in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles (e.g., solid or liquid anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionc detergents, fabric softener compositions, fabric softener articles, hair preparations, cosmetic powders and perfumed polymers.
Perfume uses of carboalkoxy cyclohexanones and carboalkoxy cyclopentenones are well known in the prior art. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,701 issued on Jan. 12, 1982 discloses compounds defined according to the generic structure: ##STR4## wherein R.sub.13 represents C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl and R.sub.12 represents C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl. United Kingdom Patent Specification No. 907,431 published on Oct. 3, 1962 discloses compounds defined according to the generic structure: ##STR5## as being useful in perfumery (wherein R.sub.11 represents lower alkyl and R.sub.10 represents lower alkyl).
Para-carboalkoxy cyclohexanones substituted at a position alpha to the keto moiety are also well known in the prior art. Thus, the compound defined according to the structure: ##STR6## has been indicated to have been synthesized by Huffman and Sawdaye at Synth. Comm. 11(12) 979-81 (1981).
Furthermore, Sengupta, J.Org.Chem. 18, 249-55(1953) abstracted at Chem.Abstracts, Vol. 48, 1976 discloses the compound defined according to the structure: ##STR7## Neither Huffman and Sawdaye nor Sengupta disclosed their organoleptic uses of these compounds.
Nothing in the prior art discloses the use of the para-carboalkoxy cyclohexanones defined according to the structure: ##STR8## wherein R.sub.1 represents hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.7 alkyl and R.sub.2 represents methyl or ethyl in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of consumable materials such as foodstuffs, perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles. Nothing in the prior art discloses the unobvious, unexpected and advantageous properties of the genus of compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR9## wherein R.sub.1 ' represents C.sub.4 -C.sub.7 alkyl and R.sub.2 represents methyl and ethyl.